Beautiful Eyes
by Ginny Phoenix
Summary: Piper feels unneeded but who knew it would take an old neighbour to make her happy again. Set between season 4 and 5.


I sit at the mirror and wonder. I wonder how life would be if an event changed. I wonder if I'd still be where I am in life. I wonder if Prue would've still died. I wonder if I'd still be siting here in front of the mirror after finding out I am pregnant. I wonder if I'd still be one of the Charmed ones. I wonder if I would've met my husband. I wonder if we would've met Paige. I wonder if I'd still be alive. I wonder if-

'Piper!' The voice of my husband came from downstairs, interrupting my thoughts.

'What?' I yell back, hoping it is nothing so I can return to my thoughts.

'We have a surprise for you down here,' Leo yelled back.

I sighed and thought of maybe freezing them all so I could have more time to think. I haven't really thought of these things before. I know I am only thinking of them because I just found out I was pregnant for the first time. I wonder what powers my daughter will have. I wonder what colour her eyes will be. I wonder what her birthday will be. I wonder what interests she'll have. I wonder what-

'Piper! Hurry up!' Leo shouted.

'Stop yelling at me!' I yell at him even though he isn't in my site. I stand up from the chair in front of my mirror and walk slowly down the stairs into the living room. I instantly freeze the room and the only ones who don't freeze are my two sisters, Phoebe and Paige.

Phoebe has short dark brown hair and tan skin while Paige has longer brown hair and pale skin. Neither look terribly like me. Both are more beautiful in my eyes. Both had the looks of supermodels while I'd be lucky if someone would put me on a poster advertising the most boring book in the world.

'What's all this about?' I ask my sisters and pointed to all the people I had frozen. Many of the people were old friends while some I'd never met before.

'It's a surprise party to celebrate you getting pregnant,' Phoebe blurted out. I knew Paige just glare at Phoebe instead of doing what I'd do, which is hit her playfully or tell her off. Paige still hadn't got the complete hang of things. I sort of wish she'd hurry up and get in tune with us instead of thinking that one more wrong move and she'll be kicked out.

'I don't need a surprise party,' I groaned. 'I don't _want_ a surprise party. I just want to reflect on life.'

'But we managed to be some one very special to come!' Paige told me.

I looked at Paige and half wondered if she was sucking up to me for some reason and half wondered whether she just wanted me to have a good time. I'd prefer the second half.

'Who?' I asked suspiciously.

'Unfreeze everyone and you'll find out,' Phoebe said with a mischievous smile.

I gave into my sisters and unfroze the room. I was lucky I had decided to not change into pyjamas because if I had I'd be very embarrassed at the moment. I listened as everyone shouted congratulations for me. I smiled as they each said something to me in turn. I waited to see who the special person was. I hoped Paige and Phoebe hadn't invited a ghost because if they did I would find a way to blow them up!

The queue of people moved up and I noticed barely anyone was left and most people who had come hadn't even come into the queue at all. I felt like I should kick them out. I looked around for my husband and wondered whether the elders had called him. I wanted him here with me because, after all, this baby was his too.

I looked at the queue of people and realised there were only three people left. I tried to see the last persons face but it was impossible considering my height. Another person said something and left the line. Two left. I felt a pang of nervousness run through me. Who was the person? Do I even remember them? Who could it—

Dan. It was Dan. He stood there in front of me with a huge smile on his face. He looked a little older but other than that he was just as I remembered him. His face, his hair, his body…it was him.

'Hi Piper,' Dan said and smiled at me. 'Congratulations on getting married to Leo and now having his baby.'

'Yeah Dan.' He sounded hurt that I married Leo. I knew the wish would still be affecting him but he still sounded hurt. He may not have meant it—

'I'm so sorry about what happened to Prue,' Dan commented. 'A assassin attack. Who would've wanted to kill Prue?' I knew it wasn't really a question. More like a comment. 'So, how have you been?'

'I've been tired and overworked,' I told him truthfully. I felt a lot more than that but that was only the short version.

'Uh-huh,' Dan commented. I felt like I was boring him. It made me feel boring. I wished the party was over. I needed just a second of break. I froze the room and left without my sisters noticing. I doubted they had even realised the room was frozen. I unfroze the room before I had completely left and had one glance of seeing Dan looking around trying to figure out where I'd gone. I didn't care. I walked back up the stairs of the manor and walked back into my bedroom. I was thankful Leo wasn't in the room so I just slipped off my shoes, changed into pyjamas and slipped into my lovely bed.


End file.
